A prior-art X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus irradiates an X-ray from outside a human body, catches the X-ray transmitted through the human body by an X-ray detector and observes a contrast image in proportion to a transmitted radiation. Thus, in a radiotherapy using an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus or an X-ray irradiating apparatus, an irradiation dose to an object has been a problem.
Various measures have been taken to reduce the irradiation dose of the X-ray recently, and reduction of the irradiation dose by the X-ray and grasping of skin incident dose to the object are in demand.
In relation with the X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus relating to an X-ray circulatory organ diagnostic system, for example, an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus displaying the skin incident dose to the object during X-ray photography using a human body model is proposed.
Here, when the X-ray is irradiated to the object, an operator can visually recognize the fact that the skin incident dose increases by having the skin incident dose displayed on the human body model.
If the skin incident dose increases during irradiation of the X-ray to the object, a portion irradiated with the X-ray is preferably changed in order to suppress disorder caused by the X-ray irradiation. In this case, in the X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus, the portion to be irradiated is changed by changing a position of an arm supporting an apparatus for irradiating an X-ray and a detector for detecting the X-ray.
However, even if the skin incident dose is displayed on the human body model and the position of the arm is changed on the basis of the skin incident dose, the changed position of the arm does not necessarily match manipulation, and determination of an appropriate arm position has been difficult.
Thus, an X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus capable of easily determining a working angle indicating an appropriate position of the arm considering the skin incident dose has been in demand.